1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one cord blind, and more particularly, to a one cord blind having a simpler structure enabling it to be easily manufactured and capable of preventing a safety accident by not using a ball chain and making an interior design neat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a roll screen blind is used in an office, home, restaurant and the like, in place of curtain. When a ball chain of a sprocket mounted to one side of a bracket is pulled in one direction, screen made of fabric or synthetic resin is moved downward while it is unwound from a winding pipe by elastic force of a spring. Then, when the screen is fixed at a predetermined location, it screens the light coming through a window and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to the conventional roll screen blind 10, a pivot member 5 and a deceleration member 8 are mounted at both brackets 9 and a winding pipe having the screen wound thereon is engaged on the exterior surfaces thereof.
In the pivot member 5, a connection shaft 3 having a pivot element 2 is mounted at the front of a pivot body 1 and a spring 5 is engaged on the connection shaft 3. Both ends of the spring 4 are fixed one sides of the pivot body 1 and the pivot element 2, respectively. The pivot element 2 enables the connection shaft 3 to move right and left by the elastic force of the spring 4.
In the deceleration member 8, a decelerator 6 is provided at the front of the pivot body 1 having an adjustor and a fixing shaft 7 having a deceleration nut 7a is connected at the front of the decelerator.
The winding pipe having the screen wounded thereon is engaged on the exterior surfaces of the both pivot bodies 1. The brackets 9 are fixed on the window frame or glass wall frame by the nuts and the like.
With the above roll screen blind, when the ball chain mounted at the sprocket is pulled in one direction so as to operate the screen upward or downward, the screen is moved downward to block the light. When the ball chain is pulled in another direction, the screen is moved upward.
According to the above roll screen blind, the ball chain consists of two chains connected to each other, rather than one chain, so that it is not convenient for a user to operate the screen downward or upward.
In addition, the ball chain is sometimes entangled, thereby spoiling the appearance of the blind. Further, only after straightening the entangled chain, the blind can be used.
Furthermore, in order to move the screen downward, the user should continuously pull the ball chain in one direction.